no es como la imagine
by Eva-SeddieShipper
Summary: despues de que la actitd de carly cambiara freddie benson descubre el amor en otra persona ya se imaginaran quien
1. Chapter 1

**No es como la imagine **

**No soy buena con los ****resúmenes pero disfruten es mi primer fanfic así que no sean duros **

**Icarly no me pertenece pero esta historia si ¡seddie!**

**Pov ****Freddie**

Allí estaba yo Freddie benson decepcionado solo y triste sentado a las afueras de licuados locos todo por otra decepción a morosa quieren saber que paso aquí va comenzare desde esta mañana en ridswell

Retroceso

Estaba llegando de la escuela hoy era el día q ha carly shay la conquistaría. Avia preparado todo con tibo antes había dejado licuados locos especial para la ocasión había invitado a carly para ir ella creyó que era como todos los días que ella, sam y yo vamos a tomar licuados era una sorpresa muy especial sam sabia ella había acordado llevar a carly aunque note q estaba algo molesta por la idea y solo me decía que carly no me amaba pero al final la convencí ofreciéndole algo que ella no resistiría tocino boliviano. Bueno volviendo al tema de carly estaba muy ansioso las clases fueron aburridas y no vi a carly ni a sam asta la salida ya que las encontré en sus casilleros estaba listo creo... Salude de la manera más típica y normal que pude.

Freddie-¡hola chicas!

Carly – hola

Sam-¡freduchinni!

Freddie- listas para ir a licuados locos

C y S – SI

El transcurso del camino fue tranquilo a excepción claro de las molestas bromas de sam.

Llegamos y estaba oscuro sam discretamente se fue y carly comenzó a gritar

Carly- TIBO TIBO DONDE ESTAS Y POR QUE ESTA TAN OSCURO AQUÍ¡

Freddie- ya calma carly o arruinaras la sorpresa

Carly- Freddie que sorpresa? de que hablas Freddie? contesta y ….donde esta sam que le paso a sam Freddie q pasa (decía esto y alterada) Freddie Freddie contesta

Freddie – tranquila sam esta bien es solo que esto es una sorpresa ara ti TIBO ENCIENDE LAS LUCES

Al momento que se enciende las luces se deja ver un licuados locos hermoso y elegante Freddie lo había dejado hermoso perfectamente bien decorado de un color lila perfectamente bien distribuido en manteles, flores y adornos con una combinación plata en el centro se podía ver una mesa con dos sillas un par de velas.

Carly-(estaba sorprendida y casi en una mirada a su alrededor) free…free...Freddie decía tartamudeando Freddie esto es maravilloso pero porque?como?o de que?

Freddie – (sonrío ante aquel acto tan raro de carly) solo es un pequeño detalle y quería preguntarte si tu querrías ser mi novia (lo dijo algo lento pero deprisa)

Carly –ah…yo...psss...… (Algo seco y sin sentimiento) NO lo siento pero todo es bonito y perfecto pero…

Freddie (la corta) pero solo me vez como un amigo si si si típica frase tuya

Carly.-no no es eso es que (sube de repente la voz )LILA NO PUDISTE A VER LO CONSEGUIDO ROSA SABES ES MI COLOR FAVORITO Y VIENES Y ME TRAES LILA! QUE OCURRE CONTIGO LA CHICA MAS POPULAR DE LA ESCUELA Y DUEÑA DE UN FAMOSO WEB SOW MERECE ALGO MEJOR QUE TU FREDDIE SE QUE ES DURO PERO AYER ME DI CUENTA DE QUE YO VALGO MUCHO Y ALGUIEN COMO TU NO ME MERECE.

Freddie esta allí parado allí en shock y con lagrimas en sus ojos sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga ya que el creía que era la chica mas dulce del mundo de la noche a la mañana se volvió la mas engreída de todas simple y sencillamente se fue no tenia mas que decir…

Fin del retroceso

Y esa era la razón por la que yo Freddie benson estaba como estaba al principio recordaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado y lo dura y cruel que carly había sido pero por que había vuelto así por que no es como lo imagine si acaso esperaba el rechazo pero no de esa manera mientras que seguía recordando una voz conocida y dulce sonó detrás de mi

Freddie…

Aquí termino la primera parte algo simple pero es solo el comienzo mande comentarios y díganme que tal nos vemos

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**No es como la imagine **

**No soy buena con los ****resúmenes pero disfruten es mi primer fanfic así que no sean duros **

**Icarly no me pertenece pero esta historia si ¡seddie!**

**Pov ****Freddie**

Allí estaba yo Freddie benson decepcionado solo y triste sentado a las afueras de licuados locos todo por otra decepción a morosa quieren saber que paso aquí va comenzare desde esta mañana en ridswell

Retroceso

Estaba llegando de la escuela hoy era el día q ha carly shay la conquistaría. Avia preparado todo con tibo antes había dejado licuados locos especial para la ocasión había invitado a carly para ir ella creyó que era como todos los días que ella, sam y yo vamos a tomar licuados era una sorpresa muy especial sam sabia ella había acordado llevar a carly aunque note q estaba algo molesta por la idea y solo me decía que carly no me amaba pero al final la convencí ofreciéndole algo que ella no resistiría tocino boliviano. Bueno volviendo al tema de carly estaba muy ansioso las clases fueron aburridas y no vi a carly ni a sam asta la salida ya que las encontré en sus casilleros estaba listo creo... Salude de la manera más típica y normal que pude.

Freddie-¡hola chicas!

Carly – hola

Sam-¡freduchinni!

Freddie- listas para ir a licuados locos

C y S – SI

El transcurso del camino fue tranquilo a excepción claro de las molestas bromas de sam.

Llegamos y estaba oscuro sam discretamente se fue y carly comenzó a gritar

Carly- TIBO TIBO DONDE ESTAS Y POR QUE ESTA TAN OSCURO AQUÍ¡

Freddie- ya calma carly o arruinaras la sorpresa

Carly- Freddie que sorpresa? de que hablas Freddie? contesta y ….donde esta sam que le paso a sam Freddie q pasa (decía esto y alterada) Freddie Freddie contesta

Freddie – tranquila sam esta bien es solo que esto es una sorpresa ara ti TIBO ENCIENDE LAS LUCES

Al momento que se enciende las luces se deja ver un licuados locos hermoso y elegante Freddie lo había dejado hermoso perfectamente bien decorado de un color lila perfectamente bien distribuido en manteles, flores y adornos con una combinación plata en el centro se podía ver una mesa con dos sillas un par de velas.

Carly-(estaba sorprendida y casi en una mirada a su alrededor) free…free...Freddie decía tartamudeando Freddie esto es maravilloso pero porque?como?o de que?

Freddie – (sonrío ante aquel acto tan raro de carly) solo es un pequeño detalle y quería preguntarte si tu querrías ser mi novia (lo dijo algo lento pero deprisa)

Carly –ah…yo...psss...… (Algo seco y sin sentimiento) NO lo siento pero todo es bonito y perfecto pero…

Freddie (la corta) pero solo me vez como un amigo si si si típica frase tuya

Carly.-no no es eso es que (sube de repente la voz )LILA NO PUDISTE A VER LO CONSEGUIDO ROSA SABES ES MI COLOR FAVORITO Y VIENES Y ME TRAES LILA! QUE OCURRE CONTIGO LA CHICA MAS POPULAR DE LA ESCUELA Y DUEÑA DE UN FAMOSO WEB SOW MERECE ALGO MEJOR QUE TU FREDDIE SE QUE ES DURO PERO AYER ME DI CUENTA DE QUE YO VALGO MUCHO Y ALGUIEN COMO TU NO ME MERECE.

Freddie esta allí parado allí en shock y con lagrimas en sus ojos sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga ya que el creía que era la chica mas dulce del mundo de la noche a la mañana se volvió la mas engreída de todas simple y sencillamente se fue no tenia mas que decir…

Fin del retroceso

Y esa era la razón por la que yo Freddie benson estaba como estaba al principio recordaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado y lo dura y cruel que carly había sido pero por que había vuelto así por que no es como lo imagine si acaso esperaba el rechazo pero no de esa manera mientras que seguía recordando una voz conocida y dulce sonó detrás de mi

Freddie…

Aquí termino la primera parte algo simple pero es solo el comienzo mande comentarios y díganme que tal nos vemos

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

NO ES COMO LA IMAGINE

Mmm... aquí esta la continuación recuerden soy nueva en esto acepto criticas halagos entre otros…

Icarly no me pertenece Bla Bla Bla

Pov Freddie

Freddie…..

Voltie para ver de donde provenía esa voz y como me lo imagine era sam ella se sentó a aun lado de mi me hizo la pregunta del millón.

Sam-Freddie estas bien

Freddie –no sam, no estoy bien que acaso no me ves (levanta un poquito la voz) estoy llorando por dios sam ni que fueras tan tonta como para no darte cuenta puckett

Sam-(en el mismo tono que Freddie) oye cálmate que te pasa yo solo te pregunte si estabas bien

Freddie-(se da cuenta de su actitud y bajo la voz) lo siento sam es que carly me volvió a rechazar de la forma mas cruel y dura del mundo.

Sam-como si se puede saber

Freddie se quedo pensativo un momento y por la mente le pasaba…..

Freddie-(no le quiero decir a sam como me siento se que se burlaría y me diría un enorme "te lo dije" y me quede callado pensando ya estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella me interrumpió)

Sam- Freddie acaso temes que me burle y que te diga te lo dije

Freddie (rayos como le hace así que le dije una pequeña mentirilla blanca) no no es eso es solo que…..

Sam (lo corta) carly te rechazo feo por algo tan patético como el color que elegiste de tema

Freddie (como le hace parece que leyera mi mente…espera como sabe que por eso) como sabes todo eso (pregunte incrédulo)

Sam – lo escuche

Freddie-sam! Se supone que era algo privado, no debiste andar de metiche

Sam-que no, no, Freddie como crees (sarcasmo)

Freddie-sam!

Sam-de acuerdo si escuhe no mas tantito…..

Freddie-sam!

Sam-Ash perdón freduchinni además no fui la única que escucho carly lo grito tan fuerte que medio Seattle lo escucho!

Freddie-(algo feliz) si si con esos gritos quien no jaja (luego recordó por que grito carly y volvió a ponerse serio)

Sam lo noto así que le volvió a preguntarle lo que al inicio

Sam-estas bien, quieres que la golpee porque puedo ir y decirle sus verdades y, y, y…

Freddie (la corta Freddie) no sam tranquila no es necesario

Sam-seguro?

Freddie-si seguro pero gracias

Sam-eh porque

Freddie-por defenderme y también por querer golpear a carly por mí

Sam-no te ilusiones Freddy fer solo que creo que es injusto como te trato carly y no se que le pasa que se ha vuelto muy engreída creo que los sumos se le están subiendo a la cabeza

Freddie-si eso creo pero ayer se veía tan normal feliz y agradable como ella es

Sam-si yo igual así la vi no se como de la noche a la mañana la chica mas dulce se vuelve la mas engreída de todas y dime que vas a hacer la vas a dejar de hablar o que

Freddie-creo si si eso voy a hacer dejarla de hablar ni una mirada nada

Sam-no no (CON UNA SONRISA ALGO MALEFICA)

FREDDIE-(algo confundido) ah pero CREI que ….

Sam – si si me molesto como te trato y quiero que sufra pero…. ya se, va ser raro pero cruel

Freddie- ah espera me estas confundiendo estoy mas perdido y espera….. me quieres ayudar a vengarme tu

Sam-si por que no que baje carly de esa nube de sumos en los que anda (lo dice maliciosamente y segura)y le entras

Freddie-claro pero exactamente a que te refieres

Sam-aaaa no lo se

Freddie-sam eres la reina de los planes macabros como no lo sabes

Sam – lo siento creí que a ti se te ocurriría algo antes que a mi

Freddie—ay sam bueno solo nos queda pensar

Sam –Freddie tengo hambre y sueño y flojera y…

Freddie-y si quieres vengarte o al menos ayudarme ay que pensar en algo

Sam-(puso una cara pensativa y se puso a pensar)

Y allí estaban sam y Freddie pensando la manera más ingeniosa de vengarse de carly….

Y allí esta la segunda parte del fanfic gracias por sus comentarios y efectivamente va haber beso y Freddie se enamorara de sam pero poco a poco todo esto tendrá que ver con el plan para vengarse de carly bye gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios y como estoy de vacaciones tendrán el próximo capitulo pronto aunque no estoy segura exactamente de cual será el plan espero y me ayuden un poco.

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**No es como la imagine **

**Si, si me tarde un poquitín lo que pasa que entre tareas y proyectos se me va el tiempo, y en vez de hacer el capitulo de mi gran secreto, voy a aprovechar para adelantar este espero y les guste y plis plis comenten**

**Icarly no me pertenece Bla, Bla esta historia SIP**

**Pov de Sam **

Estaba afueras de licuados locos pensando en un plan para ayudar a freduchinni con carly,….. si si ya se que piensan yo ayudar a Freddy por dios, pues si créanlo no se porque pero me da lastima como lo trato carly y aunque siempre digo que lo odio , pues en el fondo es mi amigo, y además carly esta mañana me trato algo mal, estaba tan clavada en estos pensamientos y también en crear el plan, que no se por que no se me ocurrió ninguno, que no me di cuenta que resbale en el hombro de Freddie mire de reojo y note que sonrío , y no se porque no quería moverme de allí y lo mas curioso el no0 me aparto , no se cuanto tiempo me quede así cuando un grito me hizo reaccionar y apartarme rápidamente de Freddie…..

¡No puede ser!

Pov de Freddie (en el mismo tiempo que sam)

Estaba algo pensativo pues pensaba (da) en un plan para vengarme de carly, no se por que pero quería vengarme de ella y por alguna razón, todavía rara para mi,sam quería ayudarme no tenia la mas minima idea, de pronto sentí que una cabeza caía en mi hombro y era la de Sam,no pude evitar sonreír y pues la vi. Cómoda que no la quise mover, y me perdí no sabia exactamente en que estaba pensando, cuando un grito hizo que reaccionara y sam se aparto de asustada de mí…

¡no puede ser! Y efectivamente era carly molesta aunque no entendí bien porque y antes que dijera algo yo o sam soltó una bomba….

-NO PUEDE SER, ACASO ESTAS LOCO QUETE PASA, ERES UN CINICO PERVERTIDO, MALO, CRUEL, EGOISTA…-y muchas cosas mas que me grito no entendía porque asta que dijo algo que me hizo entender su actitud

-SAM! OSEA QUE PORQUE TE DIJE QUE NOOOOOOOOO,VAS Y CORRES CON ELLA, EN VEZ DE SEGUIME SUPLUICANDO,VAS CON SAM POR DIOS FREDDIE NI QUE NO SEPAS DISTINGUIR ENTRE LO FEO Y LO HERMOSO-cuando dijo eso note como sam agacho la cabeza como si no se fuera a defender, lo cual me sorprendio,normalmente sam ya la hubiera tacleado pero, no lo hizo extraño..ya iba a defenderla o al menos callar a carly por que en lo que yo pensaba note que la boca de carly seguía gritándome-ERES UN CRETINO, MENTIROSO -y siguió ya iba a decir algo cuando dijo algo que me prendió el foco-Y SABES UNA COSA YO SOY MUY POPULAR Y NO TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA NO TE VOY A DAR EL PRIVILEGIO DE DECIR, BOTE A CARLY SHAY POR SAM NO LO VAS A HACER-después de eso se fue furiosa y no pude evitarme darle a sam una sonrisa maléfica y note que ella me sonreía de igual modo señal de que al fin después de tanto pensar al fin teníamos la idea para hundir a carly …

**Si,**** si es todo sorry pero casi no tengo ganas de escribir por tantos problemas que he tenido pero pueden levantar el ánimo con un review**

**BYE Y GRASIA POR LEER REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

No es como la imagine

**¡Hola! Como se darán cuenta estoy actualizando y poniendo al día todas mis historias (solo son 2 ¬¬) en fin quería pedirles perdón pero este es el Cap. Final… si lo se, pero esta historia no le veo sentido y pues como a mi no me gustan que dejen las historias a medias… yo tampoco lo voy a hacer y aunque sea así pero voy a acabar la historia… espero y comprendan y pasen por mi historia "mi gran secreto"….**

**La serie de iCarly no me pertenece el programa y los actores son propiedad de Dan, porque si me pertenecieran, iCarly no existiría (no soy tan ingeniosa¬¬)**

**2 días después…**

**POV FREDDIE **

Habían pasado dos días de lo acontecido con Carly, Sam y yo habías planeado una súper broma para Carly, que consistía en que le callera encima un globo llena de cosas asquerosas (idea de Sam) pero todo dio un giro inesperado cuando nos enteramos de por que Carly actuaba así…

**Flashback **

Nos encontrábamos Sam y yo en el casillero de Carly, Sam había violado el candado de la escuela, para poder entrar a esa hora, cuando escuchamos unas voces provenientes del pasillo que daba a la enfermería, sigilosamente nos acercamos y pudimos escuchar a Carly hablar por teléfono

-si, selo creyeron los muy tontos piensan que soy Carly ,están tan molestos conmigo, bueno con Carly que ni se dan cuenta de que hay cosas que no encajan, aunque hay un problema-hizo una pausa y luego siguió-bueno tal parece que su hermano Spencer esta sospechando, después de todo es su hermana-volvió a parar-¡ahh! no te alteres yo me encargo de él-colgó y comenzó a avanzar hacia la sala del conserje, miré a Sam y sin dudar me susurro que la siguiéramos, caminamos asta la bodega del conserje asta que ella entro y cerro con llave, nos acercamos y pegamos la oreja para poder escuchar, no alcanzamos a oír casi nada solo sollozos y gritos de alguien que al parecer traía tapada la boca,

-¡Freddie y si Carly, nuestra Carly esta allí!

-¿Tu crees?-le pregunte dudoso a Sam

-ayúdenme por favor –oímos gritos de la voz que parecía la de Carly y alguien persiguiéndola, mientras mas golpes resonaban

-Freddie llama a la policía-sin dudar hice lo que Sam me pidió, al parecer Carly les daba dando batalla, mientras Sam trataba de abrir la puerta, pero los nervios le ganaban…

15 minutos después policías llegaron al armario en donde todos tenían pegado su oído a la puerta y no hacían nada

-¡quieren entrar mi amiga esta allí adentro!-grito Sam furiosa al ver que no hacían nada por salvarla

-si señorita pero la puerta es demasiado gruesa, no podemos pasar, y no podemos entrar así, es propiedad de la escuela

-¡auxilio!-se oyó el grito de Carly

-quieren olvidar eso, Carly esta tratando de huir-dije desesperado

-señorita somos la policía de seattle, quiere abrir la puerta por favor-decía el policía a través de la puerta –un silencio inundo por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Sam se comenzó a desesperarse - ¡suficiente! destruiré esta puerta-grito Sam desesperada

-señorita esto es propiedad...-antes de que terminara Sam pateo la puerta con fuerza, una y otra vez asta que se abrió, desesperada entro ella, y la seguí junto con todos los policías, al entrar todos que damos paralizados, en la habitación se encontraban dos carlys idénticas amarradas a una silla con cinta en la boca, era difícil saber quien era Carly y quien era la usurpadora, nos acercamos lentamente

-¿pueden reconocer a su amiga?-pregunto el policía a cargo de la operación

-supongo pero tendríamos que hablar con ella-conteste, mientras el le hacia una seña a dos de sus hombres para que le quitaran la venda de la boca a cada una de las carlys

-¡Sam, Freddie, soy yo esta loca es una impostora!-nos dijo la que estaba sentada a nuestra derecha

-¡que tú eres la impostora!-grito la de la izquierda, ambas castañas, mismos ojos, misma voz, me comenzaba a desesperar, Sam paseaba de un lado a otro analizando a cada una, mientras los agentes se comenzaban a desesperar, un grito interrumpió el análisis de las carlys

-Megan- gritaron dos chicos, uno era delgado, castaño y demasiado guapo, como dirían las chicas, el otro era algo robusto, despeinado, y con una cabeza enorme, **(N/A Drake y Josh tampoco me pertenecen)**

-¿Y ustedes son?- pregunto un oficial

-hermanos de Megan-dijo señalando a una de ellas pero luego sus ojos se abrieron así 0.0-¿por que hay dos Megan?-pregunto el gordito

-bueno una de ellas es Carly y la otra su hermana el problema que es muy difícil ver quien es quien, por que son idénticas,-explique

-¿y ustedes quienes son?-pregunto Sam

-bueno yo soy Drake y el es mi hermano Josh-dijo señalándose a cada uno-viajamos a una presentación con mi banda-dijo Drake-y luego Megan desapareció, ésa pequeña es un demonio de seguro hizo esto a propósito

-¡Megan se acabo la broma deja a estos chicos en paz!-dijo Josh algo histérico

-no se de que hablan, yo soy Carly-contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo-¡esto será difícil!-dijeron viéndose Drake y Josh preocupados

-¿enserio?-grito Sam sarcásticamente

-¡eres un demonio Megan!-dijeron los chicos señalándolas a las dos ya que no sabían quien era Megan

-quieren decidirse quien es Megan y quien es Carly-pregunto el policía

-eso intentamos- gritamos todos a coro

-Spencer-sugerí

-¿que tiene Spencer? Freddie-me pregunto Sam, mientras los policías volvían a cubrir la boca de las carlys-bueno la tal Megan dijo que Spencer sospechaba, porque después de todo era su hermanita

-¿y qué esperas? ¡Háblale!-dijo mientras yo le marcaba, noté como Sam y esos dos chicos seguían viéndolas intentando descifrar quien es quien,-listo Spencer viene en camino-dije mientras colgaba

15 minutos después

Spencer llego corriendo mientras decía

-¿Qué le paso a Carly?

-nada una de estas señoritas fue secuestrada es decir Carly, por una tal Megan, he allí a sus hermanos-dijo señalando a los chicos mientras proseguía el oficial-y eso es secuestro la tal Megan debe ir a la correccional de menores, pero no sabemos quien es Carly, ambas son idénticas, usted es su hermano ¿puede distinguir a su hermanita?-pregunto el oficial

-creo que si,-Spencer se acerco y miro a las dos chicas detenidamente, pasaba su vista una y otra ves, analizándolas

-¡ella es Carly!-dijo finalmente señalando a la de la izquierda-ella se paro y abrazo a Spencer cuando alguien grito-¡alto!

-¿Qué pasa señorita?-pregunto el oficial

-si supuestamente las dos estaban amarradas, como es que ella se soltó tan rápido-volteamos a ver a la supuesta Carly

-¡rayos!-grito, se dirigía a la puerta cuando sus dos hermanos se la bloquearon, mientras dos policías la esposaban-tu no vas a ningún lado niñita-le dijo Josh

-espera que nuestros padres te vengan a buscar a la correccional-dijo el hermano de Josh

-tus días están contados –gritaron a coro mientras se reían de una manera patética

-¡bobos! –fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras todos salían, voltee y vi a Sam desatando a Carly

-¡Sam!-dijo Carly abrazando a Sam-y luego me abrazo a mí

-¿y para mi no hay abrazo?-pregunto Spencer mientras alzaba los brazos

-¡no!

-¿Por qué?

-casi me remplazas con la tal Megan esa

-eso fue a propósito, quería confundirla, para luego….bien si me confundí pero abrázame-dijo haciendo pucheros Carly le sonrió y lo abrazo

-¿y como acabaste a aquí?-pregunte

-¿que como acabe aquí?, estaba dirigiéndome a mi casa cuando esa niña boba, me agarro por la espalda y me trajo asta aquí, mientras le daban instrucciones de cómo actuar, pero no como yo, sino como una anti yo, para sabotearme y pues he estado aquí tres días...

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunte

-si, ahora entiendo a Sam cuando dice que siente un hueco en el estomago-comenzamos a reírnos y después de pasar a comprar algo para comer, nos dirigimos al apartamento de Carly, vimos televisión y le contamos a Carly lo sucedido, ella se avergonzó de las cosas que "hizo", después de todo había insultado mi decoración y había comparado a Sam y a ella de una manera fea.

-¡aguarda!–se levanto Sam del sillón en donde nos encontrábamos viendo películas con Carly

-¿Que pasa Sam?-pregunto Carly

-dijiste que a la tal Megan le daban instrucciones

-¿y eso que?

-¿Quién?

-¿quien que?-contesto Carly poniéndose nerviosa

-¿quién?-volvió a preguntar Sam

-¡no lo mates!-suplico Carly

-Carlota Shay, dime quien fue-

-fue…Nevel-dijo Carly suspirando

-ese enano-Sam salió dispuesta a ir a asesinar a Nevel, antes de que saliera la tome por el brazo, y ella se voltio a verme esperando que le diga algo, sonreí maléficamente mientras le decía.

-aun tenemos el globo de cosas asquerosas, que íbamos a utilizar para Carly-le dije de una manera cómplice, ella sonrió

-aguarden ¿iban a tirarme un globo de cosas asquerosas encima?

-bueno no a ti, técnicamente si lo hubiéramos tirado, seria encima de la tal Megan-conteste a Carly

30 minutos después

Entramos a casa de Carly riéndonos, acabamos de ir a visitar a Nevel y no sabe lo que le espera…

-desearía ser una mosca en la pared para saber como quedara Nevel-dijo Carly mientras se reía

-tal vez no una mosca, pero de que lo vas a ver, lo vas a ver-dijo Sam mientras sonreía, la rubia tramaba algo, sé dirigió al computador y tecleo algunas cosas y la imagen de la sala de Nevel se abrió

-pero... ¿Como?-balbucee

-tome tus cámaras las puse en la sala y ¡boom! henos mirando en vivo lo que le va pasar a Nevel

-tomaste mis cámaras-dije señalándola

-¿quieres ver o no?

-por supuesto-dije sentándome rápidamente a lado de ella y a mi costado estaba Carly

-ya llegue madre-se oyó la voz de Nevel a través del monitor-¡madre!-camino hacia la puerta donde estaba su laboratorio y ¡Boom!-hahahaha- Carly y Sam reían como locas al igual que yo

-¿que tanto ríen?- pregunto Spencer mientras reían, Carly le mostro el monitor a Spencer, y el comenzó a reírse también, en la pantalla se veía a un Nevel cubierto de algo gris pálido con una mezcla de verde y amarillo

-¿Que tenia ese globo preguntaron?- Carly y Spencer, sam me miro y yo a ella, formamos una sonrisa maléfica en nuestros rostros mientras les decíamos

-nada…

Fin del flashback…

Y eso fue lo que paso si ¿quien iba pensar que todo eso lo planeo Nevel? y nosotros queriéndonos vengar de Carly, me dirigí al apartamento de Carly hoy hacíamos el web show, al entrar vi a Spencer haciendo una escultura

-¿¡que hay Spencer!-salude

-¡Freddo!, Carly y Sam están en el estudio

-voy para allá –subí las escaleras cuando vi que Sam y Carly estaban viendo el video de Nevel, hoy acordamos pasarlo en iCarly, para vengarnos de el avergonzándolo públicamente

POV SAM

Reíamos con Carly al ver el video de Nevel

-¿sabes? es estúpido-

-¿que es estúpido Sam?

-bueno planeábamos vengarnos de ti, por lo que le hiciste a Freddie y dándome cuenta pues tu y Freddie

-Sam, tranquila sea lo sea que haya echo Megan a mi no me importa, sabes que yo estaría feliz de que tu y Freddie estén juntos

-bueno si pero

-pero…

-¿que Sam?

-bueno el te quiere a ti, hubieras visto licuados locos, estaba increíble, te juro que si hubiera sido para mi, no me importan que tan patética me vería, yo le hubiera dicho que estaba hermoso y que lo quería por hacer algo así

-pero…-Carly avanzo al frente de mi y se paralizo, así que continúe

-y pues tal vez sea un nerd

-¡Sam!

-pero, es un nerd lindo-Carly me hacia señas y pasaba su mano en su cuello, la mire extraño

-Carly, tú me has dicho que tú me ayudarías a desahogarme cuando sintiera esas cosas, pero ahora no me ayudas mucho. Trato de decirte que Freddie es un niño lindo, y tal vez lo que dijo Megan era cierto, yo no soy suficiente para Freddie

-¡Sam!

-¡pero me vuelve loca!

-¡Sam!

-¿sabes?... lo quiero

-¡Sam!

-¿que rayos te pasa Carly?

-Freddie esta detrás de ti

-¿y eso que? trato…espera-dije reaccionando, me vire cuidadosamente y allí se encontraba un Freddie con su estúpida sonrisa de ladeada, se quedo viéndome por un rato, voltee a ver a Carly que solo tenia la cara confundida de no saber que hacer

-bue...Bue...no...Yo…amm-balbucee cosas sin sentido

-¡Freddie! , grandísimo bobo, falta tres minutos para iCarly ¿donde andabas?-pregunte algo nerviosa, el iba decir algo pero Carly me salvo

-¡si el show comienza en tres minutos date prisa!

Luego de que el show transcurriera normal, trate de huir pero Freddie me detuvo-Sam no huyas, sabes que tenemos que hablar-Carly salió dejándonos a Freddie y a mi solos.

-bueno yo no tengo nada de que hablar, después de todo ya lo oíste **CHISMOSO… **

**POV Freddie **

-¿Qué? yo vine a hacer iCarly, no a escuchar tus secretos Puckett, pero dado que ya los escuche-dije suavizando la voz-el sentimiento no es mutuo,talvez me gustas, pero no como esperas...-no termine de hablar porque ella me interrumpió

-ahh bueno no hay problema Benson, yo puedo vivir con eso –dijo con seguridad, aunque sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto

-no me dejaste terminar, sí tu quieres podemos intentarlo, no garantizo nada, pero, deberás quiero intentarlo, quiero tratar de olvidar a Carly, que esta de mas decir que ella no me ama, y quiero intentarlo con alguien como tu

-una salvaje rubia

-no una salvaje rubia…linda-sonrió, pero su risa se borro al instante

-¿me estas usando como plato de segunda mesa?

-no solo le doy una oportunidad a mi corazón de querer a alguien que si me quiera

-¡que cursi eres Benson!-me acerque a ella, y la bese, ella correspondió al instante, nuestros labios se movían sincronizada mente, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza, luego de separar mis labios un poco susurre

-¡esto podría funcionar!-para después volverla a besar….

**Fin **

**Un final raro lo se pero es que como se habrán dado cuenta metí desesperadamente el seddie, espero y no se molesten gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y dejaron reviews se que no es lo que esperaban pero enserio no le veía futuro a esta historia…**

**Agradecimientos **

**Rger22: **tu comentaste en todos los cap. espero y el final te allá gustado y no te hayas desilusionado, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas económicos que llevaron a muchas cosas espero te allá gustado de verdad saludos y gracias por tus reviews ;) me regalas el ultimo

**Tanfer2010: **gracias por tus reviews no quería desilusionarte, eres una autora que admiro demasiado y pues espero que te guste el cap.

**Sany22:** tu Review fue corto, pero inspirador jajá, sabes también eres una escritora que admiro y ojala te guste el final besos

**Caaro13: si **aquí esta el final, disfrútalo y perdón por desilusionarte…

**Rouga18:** si me tarde lo se aquí esta el final si no es lo que esperabas y no te gusto dilo, no importa yo se que esta algo feo, gggg saludos y gracias por el Review

**JMFAWKES: **yo tampoco la imaginaba así pero bueno la historia dio un giro, y llego al final espero te guste y te adoro… (Bueno tus fincs) besos y saludos desde México...gracias por tu Review

**Princess by poetry: **gracias por tu Review, gggg y si te diste cuenta no era Carly la hija de su mandarina gggg me gusto tu Review, ya que eres una escritora que en verdad admiro tus ones-shot me hacen sentir feliz…gggg espero y te guste el final de la historia…saludos

**Diana: **gracias por el Review me sirvió mucho espero y te guste el final, sino házmelo saber no importa si me ofendes gggg…bye y saludos

**KeNiiNiiCoL**: pues no a seguir, pero al menos la voy a terminar…perdona si te decepciones…gracias por tu Review.

**Gracias a todos por leer… ****me tarde demasiado lose pero tuve muchos problemas económicos y había que recortar varias cosas entre ellas el cable y el internet, al igual que empeñar la compu.**

**Gracias y FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasado ¬¬ y una cosa mas, he estado leyendo sus historias si ven un Review con Eva como nombre ¡soy yo! Y también ya acepto reviews anónimos ;)**

**¿El ultimo Review?**


End file.
